


Lets be us again

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Song fic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: Oh wow..How cracked out can I get? Lol Song Fic for Gio and Debbie. You’ll just have to read it.





	Lets be us again

**Author's Note:**

> Well...It’s been awhile y’all, but here’s a new one and it’s a doozy. Let me know what you think ‘cause I’m not quite sure. Song is Let’s be us again by Lonestar.

Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again

Giovanni stood in the door way of Debbie’s home. She hadn’t expected to see him after their fight earlier. So, when the door bell rang she almost hadn’t answered it, but something told her she needed to. So here they stood, the rain falling down behind him, his clothes clinging to his body. He had driven around for the last two hours not quite sure what to do until his phone lit up and the picture of him and Debbie came into view. He couldn’t let this end. He needed her in his life.”I’m sorry for what I said” he looked defeated.

 

Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again

 

Debbie wasn’t looking great herself. The minute Giovanni slammed the door behind him she had broken. Her heart was in a million pieces. She didn’t understand how he could of said those things to her. What started as a beautiful date night ended in a horrible collage of words that neither one of them meant in the slightest, but by the end they were just trying to hurt each other. Giovanni watched as Debbie’s bottom lip trembled the tears threatening to fall again as she watched her boyfriend closely”You’re beautiful baby, you are the only one I will ever want” he promised gently hating himself for everything he had said.

Oh us again  
Look at me, I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again

Opening up his arms Giovanni stepped into the house. At this point Debbie didn’t care that he was soaking wet and that the water was making a puddle onto the floor. She let the tears fall”You’re the first man to ever come back to me” she said softly as she walked into his arms burying her head into his chest as her body wracked with sobs.”I love you” she whispered.

 

Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us

That was the first time she had ever said those words. Taking a deep breath Giovanni leaned down to kiss the top her head”I love you Baby” he said softly his hands resting on her hips. He had just noticed she had changed from her beautiful blue knee length dress to a pair of sweats and one of his old t-shirts. He couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight right now. 

 

Baby baby what would I do  
I can't imagine life without you  
Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Oh, here I am

“let’s be us again?” He asked softly and she nodded pulling him into the house. One of the best things about terrible fights was the sex afterwards and damn, did Debbie know how to have amazing sex. Turning to push her against the wall as their lips connected and before long clothes were shed and they laid in a mess of limbs and sweat in their bed.

I'm reaching out for you  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again  
Oh let's be us again

Noticing Debbie’s breath even out Giovanni smiled softly rubbing her bare back. He took a deep breath pulling her close to his body as she slept”I love you Debbie, and I’m sorry for the things I said, This baby is going to be so loved” he promised gently, but what he hadn’t realized was that Debbie had heard it all and her heart burst with unspeakable joy. She was older, a lot older, but with Giovanni by her side. She knew they could raise this child.


End file.
